the_budsquadfandomcom-20200214-history
The TBS Gunpoint Incident
The TBS Gunpoint Incident was an event that appeared on June 3rd 2018. It was regarded as one of the most controversial and major events of TBS history. Early Context on 11:30 P.M E.S.T: roasted, kahgo, kate, megas, kionne, '''and '''cuzi were all preparing for war against the enemy nation, REDACTED after rumours hinted of an invasion on TBS territory. preparations were going out smoothly. roasted would be supplying the nation with ammunition, men, and other gadgets. megas '''would be in charge of protecting intellect, (oh wow the irony.) '''kago '''would be in charge of loading the cannons for defense. '''kionne '''would be on the front lines with a shirtless '''dylan '''in order to protect base. '''kate '''would be the spy for TBS who would secretly gather intellect for us to use. lastly, '''cuzi would provide us the Infinity Gauntlet that we could use in case of a last resort. as preparations rolled in, the discussion slowly turned... haywire to say the least. it all started when cuzi '''suspected a spy in the TBS server. accusations immediately were thrown at each other, (mainly at '''cuzi, who initially reconsidered the idea of giving the gauntlet to TBS after hearing that they were going to nuke [REDACTED's} base, which was conveniently next to cuzi's home.) kago '''initially played the role as the interrogator. he pointed his handgun to several members in the voice channel and asked them questions to figure out if they were the spy or not. '''kago '''asked the following people but did not receive any results: '''kate, roasted, kionne, and megas. something odd in this equation? yes. cuzi '''and '''kago '''himself were not interrogated yet and no information was heard from them. this led to '''roasted '''immediately taking the role of the interrogator and asking both suspicious members as to what they know about communism in general and any info regarding the enemy nation. '''kago '''proved his innocence, but '''cuzi was still very suspicious. as kionne '''pointed out, '''cuzi's '''home was right next to the enemy nation's base. eventually, the idea of '''cuzi '''being a spy led to... this. TBS Court Session: Case #1 '''roasted, the current interrogator, decided to finish this mystery once and for all.. with a court case. roasted '''rarely interrogated '''kionne, megas, '''and '''kate, because he assumed that they were all innocent. unfortunately cuzi was still very suspicious of being the spy so mainly he was the target of the accusations. roasted's questions were even.. questionable themselves to be completely honest. most of his questions consisted of him asking everyone's actions during 6:30 A.M to 11 P.M. roasted's '''questions were not the only questionable events during the court incident. around 11:45 P.M unknown members started joining the discussion. '''shayne initially came in eating chips in the court case and mostly remaining silent for the remainder of the court case. shayne's behavior bothered roasted '''to the point where '''roasted even accused shayne of being a communist due to his red hat. roasted's '''logic basically shows that any person with a profile pic that includes the color ''red'' was a communist, without a doubt. keep this in mind as it becomes important later. '''milo '''also eventually joined the discussion. since he was not yet interrogated, '''roasted subsequently turned his attention to him before making the final decision that cuzi '''was going to be sent to the death camps. '''milo '''was asked a few questions but one of the more notable ones was his response to the previous aforementioned, "6:30 to 11:25 P.M" question. '''milo '''claimed to be drinking water during this time period. this answer led to him being deemed innocent after a difficult time-consuming barrage of questions from '''roasted. large was somehow in the fray even though all he wanted was to tell the others that tboy '''was finishing his computer. '''roasted '''wanted to interrogate '''large so he asked him what his favorite color was. large proved his innocence by stating that his favorite color was tangerine instead of red. after shayne '''and '''cuzi '''were declared '''communists and milo '''and '''large '''were proven to be innocent, the court case was all going to be over. '''roasted was about to use his mallet and state "court dismissed" until... The Revelation ..cuzi '''used '''roasted's '''own logic against him. '''cuzi '''initially pointed out that '''roasted's '''robe had a shade of red; thus proving '''roasted's '''true intentions. '''kionne, '''who was quick to '''roasted's '''defense, claimed that '''roasted's robe had a shade of pinkish magenta that was leaning towards the color of purple rather than red. because of this, roasted was going to be innocent right? ..or so he thought''. it turns out that when '''kionne '''investigated the color of '''roasted's robe in MS Paint, the robe actually leaned towards the color of '''''red. the tables have turned after this revelation ladies and gentlemen. accusations of roasted '''being the true spy from '''large, megas, kate, kago, milo, and cuzi '''were being shouted across the court room. '''roasted '''tried to defend himself by bringing up the argument that he was supplying the war, but that was immediately shot down by the fact that most of the artillery he supplied with was made from ''China, (a country in which roasted believed was a communist area.) kionne', who was dumbfounded and shocked, could not believe what had happened. after the tables have turned, rocket '''joins in, only to make a mike wazowski impression for the time being. only few people suspected '''rocket '''to be the spy since he was the leader of the TBS organization. it was too late for '''roasted. he knew his fate was going to inevitably end in his own logic being twisted against him. More Weirdness (i'll expand upon this. right now im sleepy as fuck.) - kagoCategory:Lore Category:TBS Events